testament_of_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zagatos
History Heritage and Childhood Zagatos is the son of Shy'eli and is one of the three grand-children of the mighty Emperor Zeomal: possibly one of the most powerful men to ever exist in the known world. As a result, unsurprisingly, Zagatos is a naturally gifted warrior. Out of Zeomal’s three grandchildren: Zagatos was the strongest. As children they used to play-fight often. However, this play fighting soon elevated into real fighting when the Red-Throne War started. A young Zagatos joined his mother to fight in order to prevent Prince Garragon from attaining the throne. He was only 22 at the time. In Hiding Following the death of his mother a few years into the war, Zagatos (now aged 27) was moved to the Fairy Kingdom for refuge, education and training under the Azthrall-Fairy pact signed between Emperor Zeomal and the previous Fairy-King Maivel. Zagatos did not find much success during his time at the Fairy Kingdom; however he did befriend the young king, Epsil, who was fascinated by Zagatos, seeing him almost as an elder-brother. Following this, Zagatos (aged 34) moved to Morealm where he travelled between villages, earning a reputation as a bounty-hunter and beast-hunter. The highlight of his career was when he embarked on a unique mission to slay one of the last known dragons. The dragon was old and frail but the fight was a close one. It concluded with Zagatos strangling the creature to death having broken all of his other weapons. Of the party of forty hunters that embarked on the quest, only six survived and shortly afterwards, three of them retired due to injuries. It took Zagatos two whole years to recover from the damage he took in the battle after which he retired from this job at the age of 43. Due to his outstanding records in bounty-hunting, he was scouted by a gladiator agent and paid handsomely to participate in small-time events. Naturally, as such a gifted warrior, he rose to such fame that he was offered an opportunity to duel gladiators at the Royal Arena of Narak Vaar. These battles were more difficult and Zagatos received many of his scars in the following few years. However, being the fighting prodigy that he was, it only took him four years to be acknowledged as the national champion gladiator at 49. At this point, since arriving in Morealm, Zagatos had been living in a portable caravan home but had now accumulated enough wealth to purchase his a proper house. He bought a standard villa in Narak Vaar using his gladiator-earnings. The following year there was an international duelling event where one of the Sovereign Swords was offered as a prize from the Akaitoh royal collection. Zagatos won this event and thus earned his soon-to-be signature weapon: "Shin". Military Career The next destination in his life was the military. Morealm was hosting a military campaign in the deserts of Falfhar. Seeing as how Zagatos was recognised as one of the best fighters in the world, he was drafted into the military and paid extremely well for it. Unlike most soldiers who were paid for their service, Zagatos was paid for any serious injury he received and the amount of damage he could do to the enemy forces of such, he functioned more as a formal mercenary. When the military campaign ended, the military increased his pay yet again in order to keep using him for their next endeavour: exploring unknown seas. Zagatos travelled with the military for may years and eventually rose up to be the champion of the Narak Dominion after defeating their Sovereign Knight: Aldebarren. He was crowned Chief Military Advisor and began a campaign to urge Morealm to fight against the New Phoenix Empire. At first, Avarytya was reluctant. However, when Narak Vaar territories were being attacked, she had to concede and Hartigan declared war on the Azthrall. The war lasted 15 years and concluded with operation: "Phoenix Slayer". Zagatos was a pivotal part of this final assault and was present in the Throne-Room during Garragon's lament. He is one of the three individuals, alongside Epsil and Izraphel who knew the sad truth about Garragon's life and motives. Injuries and Retirement During the operation, Zagatos, who had been collecting mortal and crippling injuries on his body for decades, was announced dead, but was revived by Epsil's medical expertise and healing magic. He lost an arm and a leg to Urazol Nekkar and in the sequence of battles he participated in, many of his internal organs were injured or destroyed: including his large heart, a kidney, half of his liver and a lung. The medics that examined him afterwards said it was a miracle that he had survived since he had lost seventy percent of his blood. Following the battle with Garragon and the claim of victory, Zagatos collapsed and fell into a coma that lasted three weeks. It was thought that severe trauma to the head had caused brain damage and amnesia. The coma and the resources required to heal his broken body caused severe muscle atrophy. Any normal Azthrall would have died within days however, Zagatos, due to his outstanding Gonwana ability and indomitable will-power managed to live as a somewhat functioning individual. Whilst Zagatos was recovering in his cottage, he was located and attacked by Zethrall. His wife, Valkharria Raava managed to stop him.